


Cemeteries and Pomegranate juice

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Series: The Olympos [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: About flowers, Bisexual Characters, But mostly a pretty story, Cemetery, Female Character of Color, First Kiss, Non-binary character, Other, Pomegranates, Styx - Freeform, Wedding Day, and love where death is the norm, cute Cerberus, first encounter, mentions of abuse, non-binary Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: My name is Persephone. Today is a big day, and I am going to tell you what led to it.Persephone and Hades' first meeting.





	Cemeteries and Pomegranate juice

I was picking up wild flowers when Hades kidnapped my attention. I heard them before I saw them and almost knocked over my wicker baskets. The stranger was playing ball with their dog. The dog was a huge black beast, so big I thought he had three heads at first. 

The other young person had threw the ball in my direction - I am not certain to this day if it had been a voluntary move and Hades wouldn’t tell - and the dog had sprinted towards me. 

“Ceb, leave the poor lady alone.” the youth warned when the dog started sniffing me. 

I backed away slowly when I felt like moving again. Was the canine half-bear ? The pitiful sound it made when I withdrew made me reconsider my actions. I moved closer and apologized to the dog on a whim. Ceb licked me. I guessed it was his way to forgive me.

I extended a shaky hand to the dog’s owner. We were much different. 

Their skin was as pale as mine was dark, they were rather lean without being muscular whereas I had my mother’s soft curves, their hair was long and straighter than raw spaghettis when mine was short and fuzzy.  
They had dyed their hair silver and purple. I noticed with amusement that their makeup matched it. My own had golden hues.

My hand was still outstretched but my smile felt a bit forced.

“Hi.” 

The stranger finally smiled and shook my hand. I then realised it was covered with mud and dog’s drool. I tried not to redden. No wonder he wasn’t looking forward to shaking hands.

Most people shaking your hand are trying to crush it in the process, as if they could assert their dominance on you that way. Hades’ handshake was gentle, soft.

“I am Persephone. Do you come here often ? I’ve never met anyone here.”

Which wasn’t surprising, it was a private field. Not that my mother would mind if someone took their dog there to play. I picked up the flowers I had put down to shake Hades’ hand and they joined their peers in the least full of my two baskets.

The stranger laughed, petting the dog with one hand and encompassing our surroundings with the other.

“I have been called many names in my life, but Hades is just fine. As for being here often ? Welcome to my realm.”

I took a look around me and had the surprise to find out I wasn’t where I thought I was. I had been over my mother’s property unknowingly and was in a field I couldn’t recognise. I could distinguish an impressive enclosure not far away, and what I supposed were uneven rows of stony gravestones behind a high gate. How far had I been ? 

“Sorry for trespassing. I was so caught in my thoughts - planning to escape from an overbearing if very loving mother -, I didn’t realise how far I have been. Sorry for cutting your flowers. I thought they were ours. Is this a graveyard ?”

Hades shrugged off the trespassing thing and I felt a bit better. My question was a bit stupid, because what else could it have been ? Everyone asked a question they had an answer for, someday. I was a curious person and maybe Hades could tell me more about it.

I liked to know things and I couldn’t bring myself to bid farewell to the dog and the mysterious Hades just yet. I was now petting Ceb - full name Cerberus, I will learn later on- and the feel of his soft fur under my fingers was comforting. He was almost purring. A big softie, I now could tell.

I had almost forgotten my question about the graves when my new acquaintance answered in a quiet tone.

“Yes, it is. I am in the business of death.”

“Oh.” was my only answer.

They didn’t tell me more. I had questions but held my tongue uncharacteristically. I could only hope it wasn’t their way to come out as a serial murderer to me. 

Hades offered to carry one of the baskets. I took the heavier one and gave them the other. I thought they were going to escort me to where my mother’s property and theirs met and was mourning the fact. I didn’t want to stay alone in the fields anymore.

Ceb trotted between us, occasionally asking to be stroked by one of us. He had taken a liking to me. It made me oddly proud.

Hades surprised me when they stopped and I almost ran into them. I noticed we were just in front of the cemetery’s gate.

“Do you want to look around the property ? We can do the grand tour.”

Hades seemed nervous as they awaited for my answer. I nodded vigorously and Ceb barked happily.  
My new friend - I already knew then we’ll make a great pair - pushed the wrought iron gate. It wasn’t locked. 

From here, the graveyard seemed far bigger than I had previously thought. A river crossed it.  
Near the graveyard’s entry, a derelict shed stood, along a small boat. A man was lying half asleep on the grass, near the boat. He opened his eyes when he perceived our footsteps on the bank.

He was on his feet quicker than I would have given him credit for.

“You two ! It’s 2 dollars for crossing. And no guarantee of returning.” he grumbled, holding out his hand.

“Charon, old friend. You didn’t recognise me, did you ?”

The man groaned and retracted his hand.

“Hades.” he mumbled, and it sounded like a malediction in his mouth.

“Themself. Say hi, Ceb.”

Charon blanched as Cerberus brushed his enormous muzzle against his waist.

“Fine, fine. I shouldn’t charge people for the crossing. But really, they pay me a misery, what could I do ?”

Hades sighed and seemed to ponder the situation. 

“I’ll talk to the council. Mind if we take the boat ?” 

Charon shook his head and tried to keep the black dog at bay.

My mother had advised me against going into a stranger’s car. She had never said anything about a boat, though.

Hades made great jokes, and we spent most of our “nautical” trip laughing while we rowed. Laughing in a cemetery might not be the most appropriate thing but it felt nice and maybe the souls resting here could enjoy a bit of gayty. 

I was surrounded by graves, and yet. Had I ever been happier ? This day still means a lot for me today. 

We had let Cerberus with Charon and I wondered how the man was faring. But Cerberus didn’t like water, and couldn’t come with us. When we left him, he was barking at his reflection. 

After some time, we disembarked more or less gracefully. Well, I tripped as I was climbing out of the boat and we would have both fell in the river if it wasn’t for sheer luck. Hades checked my ankle - that was alright and I absolutely didn’t squirm when they touched my bare skin- and I laced my running shoes before following them.

They led me to one of the graves. An old lady’s name was on it. Hades asked my help to tip over the tombstone. I was not superstitious but even dead people deserved respect. I told them so. I wasn’t going to disrupt Ingrid Lisbeth Usher 1892-1961 R.I.P. ‘s sleep for their little game, and they shouldn’t either.

Hades laughed at me. I was thinking about going back to the boat and leaving them here when they explained that the tombstone was a fake. I wasn’t without suspicion.

“I promise it’s only a replica. I am keeping a stash of homemade pomegranate juice underneath. The tastiest you have ever drunk.”

I had never had pomegranate juice, homemade or otherwise. I told them so. They looked surprised. I shrugged.

“Well, I don’t mind novelty. So, what do we do with the tombstone ? And why does it have to be so heavy if it’s fake ?”

Hades winked at me. My knees melt but I kept a straight face.

“Authenticity.” 

I didn’t ask why they kept pomegranate juice underneath a fake tombstone. We all have our secrets. 

We drank straight from the bottle on the bank of the river, the sun kissing our skin. Well, mine at least. Hades’ face and hands were the only parts of them not covered in fabric. 

“Does it usually work with the girls ? The mysterious stranger doing weird funny stuff with them thing ?”

Hades’ smile widened. Their teeth looked sharp when they caught the light.

“You have no idea.”

Well, I actually had. Not that I was going to say that to them.

“I am a bit out of practice, but stay assured it works on boys too.”

I was drinking and almost choke.

“You could have warned me, you fucker !” I said, coughing.

They looked a bit concerned.

“You’re alright ?”

“Yes. I won’t file a complaint for that. Would you like me being blunt ?”

They raised a delicate eyebrow. Until then I had been rather blunt and hadn’t asked for their preference.

“Go on.”

Right.

“I like you. Should we stay friends or can we be something else ?” 

Hades blinked and a smile spread slowly on his face. Their lips were painted purple and I wondered if they will let me kiss them before I left.

“I was working up the nerve to ask you out before you leave.” they said.

I got back on my feet to throw the empty pomegranate juice bottle we had shared in a bin. 

“Just saying - I am totally worth it.” I said.

They had picked themself up and were looking at the river.

“I know you’re a catch. But Cerberus isn’t good at sharing.” they said.

I took their hand. They squeezed it lightly.

“I am sure he and I will find an arrangement.” I said with confidence.

I liked that beast of a dog and was determined to be liked in return. 

We spent most of the rest of the afternoon watering plants and pulling up weeds. I dropped off the flowers I had picked up earlier on the tombs with less decoration and vegetation as my partner scrubbed the moss on the oldest tombstones. Hades thanked me. They looked deeply moved.

I didn’t mind. I would pick up other flowers for the house at another time. Also, a part of those I left on the tombs was from Hades’ fields.

When we came back to the cemetery’s entry, Cerberus opened an eye. He had been laying on Charon’s feet and the two seemed at peace with each other, even if the cemetery guardian seemed relieved to see us. 

Cerberus was soon enough on his paws to greet us enthusiastically. Hades’ face was thoroughly licked but they didn’t even complain, scratching Cerberus’ head happily.

We said goodbye to the grumpy Charon and walked to the gate, and from the gate, to the end of the field. Too soon, I recognised the limits of my mother’s property.

“It was a nice day.” Hades stated.

I nodded. They gulped.

“Will you really come back ?”

“I would have come back for the pomegranate juice alone. Three sips and you have convinced me.” I said in my most serious tone.

They rolled their eyes. Cerberus barked. I stroked his gigantuous head.

“At first, I thought he had three heads.” I stated.

Hades laughed.

“You too ? What is it with you people ? Charon said the same to me the first time I brought him here.”

I shook my head.

“He likes it here.”

It wasn’t a question. I had seen how happy the dog seemed.

“I do, too.” I added. 

We had reached the end of Hades’ field not long ago but I didn’t feel like going home. 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll come back tomorrow.” I said hesitantly.

Hades kissed me there, so I guessed they didn’t mind much.

\---------------

Time past by. My mother was absolutely against my relationship with Hades, especially because they had the infortune to have been born an Olympos. My mother was a distant cousin of Hera Olympos and had always been careful to stay away from such a poisonous family. 

As I learned at our third or fourth encounter, Hades was Zeus Olympos’ youngest sibling. Half-sibling, actually. They shared a father but not much apart from that. 

The Olympos possessed most of the funeral homes in the USA and Hades was in charge of them since their father’s untimely death. Zeus had stepped in his father’s shoes and became a Judge, Poseidon had taken over the harbour’s business.

I had never asked but Chronos Olympos’ death - and probable murder, if you asked me - didn’t seem to affect anyone. Well, with the years I realised that Hades suffered from some unresolved trauma related to his father. I didn’t push. Hades would tell me if they deemed it necessary.

In the weeks following our first kiss, I came back often to see Hades. I grew flowers to embellish the cemetery. They were here, waiting for me, more often than not. 

My mother wasn’t thrilled, but I was 23 and she couldn’t do much about it when she realised her warnings had been ineffective and she could only guilt trip me so much.  
She felt ill this year, and I had to come back to Greece to stand in for her in our olive groves in the summer.

I liked it. I liked working the soil, planting trees, removing others on my ancestors’ land. However, I missed Hades and Cerberus. And even Charon, who wasn’t so bad after all.

After that, I went back to Greece to work with my mother all summers. The rest of time, I was busy taking care of cemeteries, the one we had been to on our first dates but also the others - Hades and I had a lot of cemeteries to take care of.

We put fresh paint on angels when the precedent layer flaked off, we scrubbed the moss that covered the deceased’s names, we grew flowers to replace the withering ones. We received mourning families and comforted them. We planted natural hedges around the cemeteries. We trimmed them and watered the plants. 

We grew flowers and plants in our own garden for the cemeteries. We picked up dead leaves and pulled up weeds. We took time to talk to dead people and apaise their souls.

In the summers, I went to Greece. I met with old family friends, I worked the land. The olive trees grew. I spent time with my mother, as she explained to me the secrets of a good olive oil, wishing it would persuade me to come back to settle here. 

It was a good life. It was what I have always wanted but didn’t know I have been looking for.  
That’s what I am thinking about in my bridal dress. Life is good, and life with Hades isn’t something I will ever regret.


End file.
